Oracle
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: A world where souls cannot pass. When stuck there you may only see those who are connected to your stay in this world. Born more often not into this world without memory of your past. Left to stumble upon everything how is Sakura connected to Kakashi.


**Chapter One****  
**

**New Born  
**

_Where am I? What is this feeling?_

She lifted her arms and legs up from the grass. The sky was clear and the breeze was so nice. It was almost another universe for the girl that lived in the snowy Wyoming winter. She sat up. Examining her hands she felt so out of it. They didn't feel like her own.

_What is this place?_

She began to sat up. She felt a bitter breeze against the sweat on her back. She slowly realized she wore nothing. It didn't startle her, for she could not even remember that nudity was forbidden in a society. When she glanced over the surroundings all she found was flat land.

"MREOWWW~"

She looked down in a fright. A black cat sat there. A single black cat, he stood out like a sore thumb. Not only did he look strange being in such a green area he owned a single scar over his left eye. He held it shut like it was something to be ashamed of.

"Oh hi there. Do you know who I am?"

She pointed exaggeratedly at herself. The animal nodded before dashing off, she chased after it. The grass tickled her feet as she ran. She would of giggled if she didn't feel so paranoid in this void of beauty. The animal lead her to what looked like a old tree house. It was dazzled in trinkets and toys. Like children still slept quietly inside from a 'under cover club house meeting.' Her eyes lit up.

"So pretty."

The cat carefully walked up the ladder to the closed door. Scratching his claws softly against it's aged wood it swung open. He stood back as two young men dressed in matching black sweat shirts and jeans came barreling out. Shouting profanity at one another they barely noticed the naked girl with pink hair. The cat ignored them and casually trotted inside. The two boys sat up and brushed the dirt off. Both offering a hand. One was a brief hello that came from a black spiky haired boys mouth. Another was a smashing shout of welcomes and shaking her hand quickly that fell out of a blond frazzled haired boys mouth. He had strange whiskers on his cheeks.

"Just let us know when you need anything!" Was the last she heard from the blond.

"Boys don't startle her to much. She's new;" instructed someone within the house.

The single window with a wooden shut next to the said door flew open. A man with silver hair and a piece of black clothe hanging from below his nose to his chin leaned over in the opening.

"I do apologize, but I grow rather tiresome when I'm not in my feline state."

"Who?"

The boys stared at her confusedly.

"It's alright guys. She's just a new born. Give her a few moments to regain sense of knowledge."

The black haired boy took off his sweat shirt. Bringing it over his head his red t-shirt was seen. He handed it to her. She took a few moments before taking it. She looked very focused on the clothing. The silver haired man shook his head.

"Sasuke she doesn't know what clothing hardly is at the moment."

He sighed before taking it and pushing her head through the middle hole. He accordingly guided her hands into the sleeves. Then he pulled it down to cover her sex.

"Much better;" he spoke proudly to himself.

"Sasuke;" she repeated.

"Dude I think she took a liking to you."

The blond pointed at Sasuke.

"No she saw Kakashi first, whether it be cat form or not. She's looking towards him for guidance. Go get granny she can help her settle in."

The blond dashed off into the building again. Sasuke looked up at the silver haired gentlemen.

"If she gets black cat ears I'm kicking your ass;" he blatantly growled.

The man chuckled lightly 'causing his eyes to crease.

"I can't control her fur color if she gets them. Hell maybe she'll stay a saint and get some white wings."

"More like you'll corrupt her and she'll get black wings."

"Sheesh you make me out to be a pedophile."

"Because I know you. Only 'cause I know you."

The blond haired boy came back down the ladder holding onto a hand. The woman he drug had long blond hair and she wore the same jacket. She smacked the boy with her free hand tell he let go. Once freed she stomped over to the girl. She pressed her hand firmly on her back and guided her off into the building.

"Don't worry about him too much. Naruto is a idiot."

She looked up at the woman with a confused expression before looking around her. The tree house she once saw was so much larger inside. There were stairs off in the far corner against the wall. The only thing that seemed to be the same was the wood, the cabin oak. There lay a two long tables with several chairs stretched out towards the back wall. A door was across the large space from her view. Another was in the stair case next to her head. Her eyes slowly drifted to the left. The man came walking towards her. He had two eye creases to match his mood. He knelt down to her level.

"My name is Kakashi."

Her head tilted to side lightly. Her pink hair hung from her face in the odd angle She smiled lightly.

"I like Kakashi."

The woman looked at her with a giggle. She ruffed up the strange hair causing little toughs to appear on the top of her head.

"All the kids seem to do that. Your just so good with children."

Kakashi chuckled in the innocent amusement she gave them. Though the laughter confused her further. She jabbed him in the chest.

"No!"

He only continued.

"I know I know your not a child."

He grasped her chin and looked her in the eye.

"Your almost a adult like Sasuke and Naruto."

He gave almost a sad sigh before standing back up. His jeans and red shirt unfolding back to their normal state, resting on him properly. He looked up to the woman.

"I hope you keep her in the room close to me. She seems a little off and I want to keep a close eye on her."

The woman grumbled under her breathe before she placed her hand on her hip and her right on her forehead.

"Why do you not trust me with the safety of this child."

Kakashi waved his hands in front of himself in defense.

"No just in case okay. Be my guest and get her all settled in. But just please explain the basics of our knowledge here when she can understand." He began to wonder off. "Last time you left poor Gaara all confused."

She went to give him a piece of her mind, but he had already disappeared into a cat through the white smoke and skittered up the stairs. She grasped a hold of the teenage girls shoulders and gently led her to the stairs. They went up them and met a hallway. It was long and lengthy. Kakashi sat with his tail wrapped around him. He was sitting at the door on wall to the farthest right. She pressed the girl farther down the wide hallway into the last door on the left. Inside was a nearly empty room. It held a single bed against wall across from the door along with a large window the same size. It was a twin and it held pink blankets.

"You see that girly. That means you like pink."

The girl walked in without her aid and sat on the bed. She bounced lightly before tracing her fingers on the fabric. The girl laughed.

"I remember."

She kept a single smile on her face as tears began to stream down her face. The droplets sprinkled dark marks on her bright pink bed. The blond woman shut the door quickly before attending to a hidden closet. She swung the wood open and pulled out a piece of clothing. It looked to be a classic pink night gown.

The girl slammed up from her bed and ran towards it. Her feet smacking loudly against the ground. She hugged the clothing in her grasp. Her gaze faded as her eyelids drifted shut.

"I see your going to get your memory first thing in the morning. Well first we have to get you dressed for the night."

She pulled the sweat shirt over her arms and head quickly and sat it up top. She looked back at the girl and she held her arms up. She pulled the night gown over her. She dug through the drawer and snatched up a pair of underwear. She helped the teen put them on one step at a time. She pulled them up to the girls waist and placed the gown over it.

"My name is Tsunade. Kakashi and I are the only adults currently. So if you need anything then please tell us;" she told her has she closed the closet.

The girl bit her lip for a few minutes with a furrowed brow. Her fingers twitching periodically.

"My. My name is;" she bit her lip for a few more minutes. "Sakura!"

Tsunade chuckled while stepping over to the bed and lifting up the blanket and folding it over. She guided Sakura over to it and sat her down. She slid her legs underneath the blanket and laid her head down on the pillow.

"I hope you remember more in the morning... Sakura."

She lent down and kissed her forehead. Tsunade tucked the covers under her arms and legs.

"Close your eyes now."

Somehow the command sensed a familiar tingle in Sakura. Her eyes shut quickly and she muttered a two words.

"Grandma Tsunade."

Tsunade patted Sakura's chest and left the room hitting the light switch on the way out.

**Author Note**: It will make more sense in the second chapter. The world is explained a little more when or if little Sakura can remember a little bit.


End file.
